


Winter Fires

by alassenya



Series: Pride, Passion and Prejudice [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Calen Glad, Elves, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alassenya/pseuds/alassenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years after "Hot Summer Nights", Haldir visits the Greenwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Fires

**Author's Note:**

> _Mithlond_ – Sindarin term for the Grey Havens, realm of Círdan and the point of departure for most elves leaving for the Undying Lands.  
>  _Dorwinion_ – a land between Mirkwood and the Sea of Rhûn, famed for its heavy wines.

Legolas was running late again. He had lingered in the armoury after his hunting party had returned, cleaning and sharpening his arrows and knotting a new string for his bow. He found solace in the mindless, repetitive actions, looking forward to the next time he could leave the halls. They had done well today, and there would be meat for eating or for trading to men. But it was nearly dinner time, and Thranduil his father did not like to be kept waiting.

He made a hurried entrance into the throne room and felt his heart miss a beat as he caught sight of the flaxen hair of the elf standing in front of his father. He continued, trying to catch a glimpse of the elf’s face, which was turned away. Could it be Haldir? It had been more than two decades since he had last seen the guardian, but he remembered every detail of that proud face.

There were regular messengers from Lothlórien, of course, but never had Haldir been one of them. Each time he had looked for his face, and had always been disappointed. A couple of years previously Rúmil, Haldir's younger brother, had arrived, and Legolas had thought for one agonising moment that he had been Haldir. But the features, though similar, were not those of the one who consumed his thoughts.

Now, though, he was sure. As he approached the throne, both his father and the strange elf turned to him. It was indeed Haldir! Legolas smiled, his steps light with anticipation, and was about to raise a hand in greeting when Haldir bowed slightly.

"Prince Legolas." The guardian’s tone was courteous, but he did not smile, nor was there any expression in his eyes beyond that of a dutiful messenger.

Suddenly, Legolas was assailed by doubt. He had thought of Haldir frequently, replaying the memory of their one night together in the pool above Caras Galadhon. He had always assumed that Haldir would have thought of him too, even if not quite so often. He had no illusions that he had been Haldir's only lover, as Haldir was not his, but he had cherished the hope that he might have a small place in the guardian's heart. Now he was not so sure.

It was an effort to keep the smile on his face, but he managed it. "Marchwarden. A fresh face is always welcome at court. I hope that you have news and tales from Lothlórien to help pass the evenings while you are here."

"Indeed I do. I also have news from Mithlond, and from Imladris."

"Then you are doubly welcome. News from the west rarely reaches us."

Thranduil's attention had returned to the parchment he was holding, obviously the message that Haldir had brought. It comprised several pages of close script, and the content had brought a frown to the king's face.

"I shall have to consider this matter before making my reply to Galadriel," he pronounced.

If Haldir felt the subtle insult implied in the use of the Lady's unadorned name, he concealed it well. He bowed again. "I shall await your response, your majesty."

"Good." Thranduil looked around, seeking a groom of the chambers. "A room for the marchwarden." He nodded his dismissal and the servant led him away.

Legolas found the letter thrust at him, and he tried to read it while listening to his father's opinion of the script, the parchment, and the state of Haldir's clothing as well as his views on the presumption of Lothlórien elves in general and their Noldorin Lady in particular. He sighed inwardly and put aside all other thoughts for the moment.

There was no opportunity to speak to Haldir that evening. Thranduil, his opinions notwithstanding, had plied him with questions about Lothlórien and the other elven domains, and after dinner the guardian had sung for them, his voice warm and pleasant though not strong. Finally he had pleaded fatigue and had gone to his room, where Legolas dared not follow.

Legolas found himself lying awake long into the night, though he was tired from his own exertions that day. Haldir had not once looked at him with the warmth he remembered from their encounter by the pool. How could it be that a night that meant so much to him could mean nothing to the guardian? How could one experience be remembered so differently by the two people involved? Surely Haldir could not have forgotten it entirely? Twenty-seven years was nothing to elven memory – a mere instant. No – if Haldir chose to remain distant it was because he remembered but did not wish to repeat the experience. At this, Legolas became even more despondent.

After tossing and turning, he eventually rose and went in search of some wine to help him sleep. His path took him past the room given to Haldir, and he paused, wondering if he dared enter. After a moment's reflection, he moved on. If his theory was correct, Haldir was more likely to welcome him with a naked blade than his open arms, and the humiliation would be more than he could bear.

He walked through caves and tunnels to the great kitchens, grabbing an earthenware pitcher from the shelves. He kindled a torch from the dying embers of the fire, then proceeded down to the cellars, retrieving the spare keys hidden by Galion the steward. The air was cool and damp, and he was glad of his warm woollen sleeping robe. He wandered along the barrels, holding the torch close to read the runes burnt into the wood, until he found the one that he wanted – a Dorwinion vintage, strong and heady and more than enough to send him to sleep. He filled the pitcher then retraced his steps to the kitchen.

Haldir was sitting on the hearth in front of the fire, his hands stretched out in front of him, and a blanket draped around his shoulders.

Legolas almost dropped the pitcher in astonishment, but fast reflexes tightened his grip before the jug fell. The light from the torch flickered at the sudden movement.

Haldir spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the glowing cinders. "I did not expect to feel so cold here. Lothlórien is never cold, nor is Mithlond. Even Imladris is warmer, though it is open to the winter air." He rubbed his hands together and held them out to the fire, trying to absorb every ray of heat.

"Mithlond is tempered by the sea; Lothlórien and Imladris by the rings their rulers wear. Here we have nothing to shield us when the wind is from the north. Even our Elven blood feels it." Legolas' tone was polite, but impersonal, betraying nothing of his inner thoughts.

Haldir made no reply, and Legolas considered what he should do next. After a moment he set the torch in a sconce, and walked to the hearth, placing the pitcher close to the embers so that the wine would be warmed. Then he turned away to gather spices and sugar, which he added to the wine, and two beakers, which he set to one side of the hearth. Lastly he built up the fire and sat down on the warm flagstones. They sat in silence for some minutes until Legolas judged that the wine was sufficiently mulled. He filled the beakers and handed one to Haldir, who accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you." He wrapped both hands around the beaker and sipped the wine, tasting the cinnamon and nutmeg. "This is good."

"Mulled wine makes winter worth enduring."

"I can see how it would help." Haldir could feel the heat spreading through his body, though if truth be told he wasn't sure how much was attributable to the wine and how much to the prince's proximity.

He had watched the prince as much as possible during the evening. Legolas had matured a little since they had last met - his face was slowly losing its child-like shape and becoming more masculine, but, paradoxically, even more beautiful. He was more graceful and more gracious, a little more worldly-wise and knowledgeable, more adult, though still very young in elven terms. Haldir found him bewitching.

He had heard Legolas go past his room – had heard the pause, and had wondered at its meaning. It hadn’t taken a great deal of effort to decide that he needed to go in search of a warm fire (or a warm body) – he really did feel the cold in this northern kingdom. He had been profoundly relieved to find the great kitchen fire still glowing and had decided to await Legolas’ return there. The wine was a bonus.

He smiled at Legolas and was intrigued to see Legolas smile in return – not the dazzling, open smile that he had expected, but a more secretive and amused smile. What was going on behind those sapphire eyes?

“More wine?” At Legolas’ question Haldir realised that he had emptied the beaker. He held it out and Legolas refilled it.

Legolas added a little more wine to his own beaker and sipped sparingly. In the few minutes since he had found Haldir in front of the fire he had made plans for the next few hours, and they didn't include becoming drunk. No, he intended to be in full control of all his faculties and functions this time.

He adjusted his sitting position, leaning a little more closely to Haldir in the process. He could just distinguish the other elf's scent over the strong wood smoke. He looked at Haldir and smiled. "I trust that you are feeling warmer now."

"Yes, indeed." The wine had made him much warmer, and he had loosened the blanket, which now fell from his shoulder. Legolas picked up the loose fold and draped it over him once more, letting his fingers brush Haldir's ear as he did so. Haldir fought to suppress any reaction. He was somewhat disconcerted at the effect that the prince was having on him. Even if he was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen, that was no excuse for his agitation.

The room span around him, and he realised that the wine was more potent than he had thought – he was drunk after only two beakers. To be fair, they were large beakers, and the wine was very strong, but he should have taken more care. Now it was too late.

As hazel eyes met sapphire, it seemed as if the two elves looked deep into each other's soul. The wine made it impossible for Haldir to exert his usual self-control and his pulse danced madly as he felt himself drowning in the depth of his feelings for Legolas. He struggled within his heart for a long moment, but in vain, and felt himself falling, deep into the abyss.

The two of them stayed there, motionless, for long minutes, as if enchanted and turned into stone. Then Legolas gave a cheeky grin and, darting forward, pressed his lips to Haldir's. Haldir hesitated for only a second, then reached both arms behind the prince and drew him in for a deeper kiss. As their lips touched, they were both reminded of the sensations they had felt so many years before in the pool in Lórien. Passion flared and the blanket fell, forgotten, as they came together.

Sweet, soft, warm, luscious lips ... Haldir's tongue licked over them and between them as the prince opened his mouth. Haldir explored, letting his tongue roam through that dark cavern, savouring the taste and the feel of it. His hands ran through Legolas' hair, so soft, so silky, and he inched his body ever closer until their chests were touching.

His hand reached down and started to fumble at the fastenings of Legolas' sleeping robe. The wine had made him clumsy, and his fingers could make no sense of the ties. He continued in his efforts, failing abjectly, until Legolas came to his rescue and undid them himself. The prince's chest was now revealed, all golden skin and dark pointed nipples. Haldir let his head drop and nuzzled at that golden chest, giving a playful nip to one nipple and hearing the prince gasp at the sensation. His tongue brushed over it, at first lightly, then firmly.

"Varda!" exclaimed Legolas, as Haldir's teeth wrapped themselves again around his nipple, which was becoming more sensitive with each second. In retaliation he reached over and drew the blanket away from Haldir, then quickly stripped him of his sleeping robe. The marchwarden's hair streamed free over his shoulders, made golden by the reflected light of the fire. Legolas let his tongue roam freely over the ear in front of him, ending up at the tip, and he smiled as Haldir groaned in pleasure. As Legolas took control, Haldir was content to let himself be guided to lie down on the warm stones, the prince deftly removing the robe from around his waist and legs. He found himself lying naked under Legolas, a situation not greatly to be pitied.

He reached up to try to remove Legolas' robes, but his fingers were still not cooperating. Legolas smiled down at him, in a very royal and superior way, before straightening up and slowly shedding the robe, all the while holding Haldir's gaze with his own. Then he knelt forward and brushed his hand over Haldir's chest, the sensation somewhere between tickling and caressing. It was torture to Haldir, who squirmed and writhed under the prince's weight.

Legolas bent over him and teased one of Haldir's nipples with his teeth and tongue, while massaging the other with his fingers. Haldir felt small bolts of lightning travel from those points right down to his groin. His erection rose up, and he was thankful that the effects of the wine were starting to fade. Then Legolas leaned down to kiss him full on the lips again.

They passed long minutes in gentle kisses and caresses before Legolas became aware of the discomfort the stone floor was inflicting on his knees. He rose, saying, "Stay here, I'm going to fetch something”. He had an insane urge to do cartwheels around the kitchen to show how suddenly happy he felt, but managed to control himself, at least until he was out of the kitchen, whereupon he span himself around in giddy circles of delight, before continuing into the halls.

Haldir turned back to the fire, watching the flames flickering, the shadows following them. Flame and shadow ... a good omen or bad? He was uncertain now, a little afraid of the depth of the feelings that had kindled in his heart. He had loved many times, but always in a light and friendly fashion. Never had he felt this all-consuming passion for another. What good could come of it?

Legolas returned with a large dark mass in his arms. As he laid it out on the hearth Haldir realised that it was one of the rugs from the great hall – a bearskin. Legolas smoothed it out over the flagstones. “This will be a little more comfortable to sit on,” he remarked casually, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary to be carting throne-room fittings around the lower regions of the stronghold. Well, for all Haldir knew, it wasn’t.

Haldir moved onto the rug, luxuriating in the feel of the dense fur against his fingers. Legolas hadn't sat down with him, and he rolled over to see the prince searching along the shelves, returning with a bottle of oil. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Olive oil,” said the prince with a winning smile.

Haldir smiled back. "I'm sure we can put it to good use!"

Legolas set the bottle down next to the pitcher in the hearth, then knelt on the rug and returned to the exploration of Haldir's body. He started at the feet, wrapping his tongue around long, graceful toes, moving up to the ankle, letting his hands take the lead over Haldir's legs, feeling the shudders as he passed the knee and stroked slowly up the thighs. He gave a single soft caress to Haldir's cock and sac, then turned his attention to those strong, muscular arms. But here he was undone, for those arms rose up and grasped him, and he was rolled over onto his back. He laughed, looking up into the other's face, dark with blood and passion.

Haldir pinned him down and kissed him, thoroughly, deeply, his body extending along the prince's, belly to belly, thigh to thigh. He moved slightly, to bring their cocks onto contact, and both gasped at the touch.

Haldir's hands and mouth continued to roam over Legolas' body, until the prince was the one squirming and groaning and begging for release. All thoughts of domination and force had disappeared from his mind, and all he wanted now was for this bliss to continue, for Haldir to make love to him.

Haldir paused. He waited until Legolas opened his eyes, and then his heart sang as Legolas answered the question he had in his mind.

"Take me, Haldir. Make me yours."

Haldir reached over to the bottle on the hearth, and unstoppered it. He poured out a little oil onto his fingers, noting its warmth and fragrance. Legolas let his knees fall open, and Haldir reached between them drizzling oil over thighs and groin, enclosing the erect cock in his hand and smoothing the oil from base to tip. Legolas sighed, and sighed again as the hand reached lower to the soft sac, fondling it, gently caressing the sensitive spot behind. More oil was poured, and the hand reached deep between his buttocks, to that small opening, where deft fingers explored and rubbed, until Legolas was writhing. A finger entered him, and he revelled in the sensation, as Haldir stroked the velvet skin inside him. A second finger entered, and he felt Haldir spreading him open, slowly. As a third finger entered, however, he showed some discomfort, and he wondered if the pain was going to get worse.

Haldir caught the change in expression. "Is this new to you?"

"Yes."

"You have never taken a male within yourself before?"

"No."

Haldir bowed his head, aware of both the honour and the responsibility that Legolas had just given him. He vowed to make this as painless and as pleasurable as possible. He leaned over and kissed his prince, then returned to his task, making sure that he proceeded slowly and with many caresses. He spread Legolas as far as he could, inserting plenty of oil. Then he reached for one of Legolas' hands, and poured oil onto it. Legolas at once understood, and, raising himself on one elbow, he oiled Haldir's cock with firm slow strokes.

Once Haldir's breathing became irregular he knew that it was time. He pushed Legolas back down, then knelt at his buttocks, positioning the prince's legs around his waist. He placed his cock at the entrance, and started to push in. Legolas drew a sharp breath as he felt himself stretched further than Haldir had been able to do with his fingers. Haldir stopped, the head of his cock just inside the entrance, as Legolas turned white.

"Let yourself relax, Legolas," he urged.

Legolas waited for some agonising seconds, then the pain did ease, and he breathed again.

"I won't go any further if you don't want me to." Haldir brushed away a few strands of hair from Legolas' face, hoping that the pain he was inflicting would pass.

"No, it's all right, I just wasn't prepared for the pain."

"The first time is always the worst. And it will get better, I promise." The memory of his own defloration, many hundreds of years ago, prompted him to pass on an instruction he had found helpful. "As I push in further, you should push down. That will make it less painful."

Legolas nodded, and Haldir slowly moved forward. This time Legolas pushed, and it was less painful. As Haldir became fully ensheathed he leaned close and kissed Legolas.

"My prince."

"My guardian."

When Legolas was comfortable again, Haldir started to move, slowly letting his cock glide in and out of the tight ring encircling it. He placed his hands under Legolas' hips, lifting him so as to change the angle of his penetration. He felt his cock catch the hidden gland at the same time as Legolas gasped and arched back, his eyes open in shock.

"What was that?"

Haldir grinned. "Just a taste of what is to come." He continued his rocking, gliding motion, hitting the sweet spot over and over again, adjusting the rhythm as the prince’s breathing changed and he came closer to his climax.

Legolas was no longer feeling pain, only pleasure, the greatest pleasure he had ever known. He tried to keep his eyes open, but was overwhelmed by the sensations running through his body. His legs were wrapped around Haldir's waist, trying to bring him even more deeply inside, and his arms were running over Haldir's arms, as far up as he could reach.

Haldir freed one hand and stroked the prince's cock as their movements became more frenzied and they approached their first climax together. He opened his eyes as he felt Legolas tremble beneath him, and saw the prince's face transcendent as the fluid spurted out in front of him and the muscles contracted around him. His own release came a second later, and the two of them rode the aftershocks for what seemed like eternity.

Finally, Legolas opened his eyes, and found Haldir looking at him. His expression was inscrutable. Legolas smiled, and lifted his hand to cup Haldir's cheek. Haldir smiled back. Then Legolas drew him down for a kiss, and Haldir moved to lie at his side, his chin nuzzling the prince's neck, an arm over his chest, playing with locks of tangled golden hair.

After a few minutes, Legolas positioned himself more comfortably within Haldir's embrace, then said, "I never knew that it could feel like that. I have taken lovers, but never been taken. I never thought that I could feel so complete."

Haldir dropped soft kisses onto the shoulder near his mouth. "It is the most special gift that you can give to your lover. There is nothing else that can compare to it."

"Have you given yourself to anyone?"

"Sometimes. Not to everyone, not to many. But sometimes."

"Would you give yourself to me, if I wanted it?"

Haldir hesitated. If he said yes, he would admit to himself that Legolas was more than just another lover. That perhaps Legolas was _the_ lover, the love of his life, the one to whom he would bind himself with oaths and rings.

"Yes, Legolas, I would give myself to you." As he said the words, he felt an echo in his mind, as if he was speaking a sacrament. Was Varda listening? Were the Powers watching two insignificant elves? He suppressed a shudder, and instead looked deeply into his lover’s eyes.

"I will ask you, one day," Legolas promised.

"I will remember."

They rested a few more minutes, then Legolas asked: "Did you think of me after we left Lothlórien?"

"Frequently."

"Why did you not send word?"

"I wasn't sure that it would be welcome. I am only a border guard, you are a prince. You didn't look at me once on the day you left. I thought that you might have regretted what had happened."

"I didn't want my father to see how I felt." Legolas paused. "He is ... not very tolerant of males who pair with other males."

"Is it not permitted here?" Haldir was concerned lest his action this night should lead to trouble - Galadriel and Celeborn might not mind his many and varied lovers, but they would certainly be displeased if their messenger caused a breach between the two realms.

"It is not forbidden, but it is not encouraged."

Haldir pulled Legolas closer to him. "Does he know about you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think he does, when he looks at me and frowns. But he has never said anything. And he still talks about making a good marriage for me one day. But there is still plenty of time for that – I haven't even reached my first century yet."

"Plenty of time, little one. There will be plenty of time." Haldir rested his head once more on Legolas' shoulder, and there they lay, sated in body, contented in spirit, watching the flames throw shadows on the walls.


End file.
